My Shadow
by Anti-Blupressants
Summary: A One-Shot. Azul, or baby Blu, is struggling due to the fact his brother trumps him in every situation possible. After being embarresed and shunned once more. Blu meets someone who can turn that around. His shadow! Rated K


**_I hope you enjoy this One Shot. MAke sure to leave a review, follow this story, and follow me!_**

**_If you guys want to continue this story arc, tell me in the reviews instead of PMing me!_**

|My Shadow|

Rio One-Shot

* * *

"_You are such an IDIOT, Azul*!_"  
_"Says you!"_

_"Says everyone around you!"  
__"Like who?!"_

_"Roberto, Chaos, Me!"  
__"And?__"_

_"You mess everything up!"  
"How did I mess this up?"_

_"You stepped on the vine and now it's broken!"  
"It wasn't going to fly in the first place!"_

_"Like you!"  
"Rachel! Lay off of him, he didn't know!"_

_"Still , we worked very hard, Roberto..."  
__"Forget it..."_

_"Azul!"_

**_Blu turned tail and walked away, struggling to keep his watered eyes not to spill it's bitter contents in front of everybody. He ignored the calls from his older brother; determine to make it home.  
_**Blu, or Azul, -_He decided to be called Blu-_grumbled, after walking away from this argument. **_Rachel__ is such a __jerk! Thanks a lot for sticking up for me... Roberto you cheeky stupid jerk!_ **he thought to himself. He is now taking his own little walk of shame off of the Chick's Branch, which was a rather thick branch that led up back towards a rock near a waterfall. It wasn't rare when these two fight; it fact it was quite a surprise anytime they are being civil with each other! Rachel and Blu are the complete opposite and they act as such. It doesn't help with Roberto in the picture either.

Roberto thinks he's so popular because of his good looks, acting as that big brother that everyone loves except for Blu, having his rich, smooth voice, prodigy at singing and dancing. What can Blu do? Make logical decisions and complain about everything. So cynical as Blu is he kept his mouth shut when brought up with the question at _School*_ if he was Roberto's baby brother, because he thought he would harm everyone who even dares to bring up his tower of a brother.

Blu is always in Roberto's shadow regardless on what Blu does or how much Blu accomplished it's always nothing compared to the tribe anyway, what so ever! Roberto will always be bigger and better than him so why even bother messing around with him? Blu with always be the moon while Roberto will be the sun. It seemed that whatever Blu did it's beautiful to those who care but everyone else falls asleep. It wasn't even fair, that Roberto could do everything better than him! So why the feathers does he have to bow down to everything Roberto does like everyone thinks he does?! Blu gets it that he should wait until he grows up to before doing anything else, but life's too short to not to let Blu's voice be heard!  
In fact you can tell the meaty difference between the two chicks. Don't matter with

Blu loves peace, quiet. Not really a athlete but can run if frightened, not tough by his smaller frame as a chick but his bark hurts harder than anything else he can dish out.  
Doesn't really like the game of throwing around the rock with your talons and everything else. It seemed unnecessary because it didn't look like a trait he could actually use later in life. Everyone in School* demands that every male has to love proficient in that ball game. Every opportunity Blu had he would decide to mutter a childish swear at the game and sneak out of every practice. What did it matter that he didn't live up to everyone's expectations. He didn't need them anyways! Heck; He'd rather go _domestic*_ than anything else! Yeah he's lazy what about it?! You can't make him not lazy it's nearly impossible!

Roberto is the exemplify of magnificent. He loves to be daring and selfless, tough as nails but sweet as a mango when it's ripe. Loves the game of throwing around the rock in the name of the Spix Macaws over having his own voice heard at all. Being about Two years older than Azul, Blu, he's naturally stronger than Blu so that means all of the female macaws are over him like bees to a goldmine of nectar. He has a better voice than Blu, had better survival skills than him, had better charisma skills than Blu. What's next?! Is Roberto going to trump his little brother fom here on out? Is nothing Blu going to do means nothing to anyone? Forever he would be the chopped liver compared to the Edwardo's right wing man, or would he scratch and claw the surface of the water before he starts drowning from the resentment he feels towards his older brother?

_Does anyone even **care **that he's breathing the same air as heavy as them?_

What about Blu's argument with Rachel?  
One sided and painful, ginger mixed with eating supplements and bleach together, it would leave anyone around them in a fit of laughter at the misconceive actions of Blu and leaves a taste of salty garbage water in his beak. It wasn't very tasty nor was it appealing to digest the fact she just heckled at his inability to fly. In fact it stung him worse than that bee who suddenly decided to arrive on his mango the other day and now Blu has a dying bump on his metaphorically, ironically placed tip of his tongue. It took all of his family's will power. -Skylar, Roma, Roberto, and his mother- not to joke about his slurred speech at all. It was rather a sensitive subject for him.

_It wasn't even going to fly!_ Blu thought bitterly, what he was talking about was a wing made glider that took a minute to build. Literally a minute to build; no blood sweat or tears! It wasn't even going to fly since it was made out of sticks, woven grass tufts, tropical leaves, and caked with mud. Yeah... that sounded very promising. Blu thought sarcastically, that it was going to fly miles until it burns out in the sky just like that legend of the Wax-Bird, Icarus. Totally going to work anyways! Yeah like it's going to work like a charm!

Blu hopped into the nest and curled up into the furthest corner he could reach and thought bitterly on the events that had just taken place today. What just happened was he ruined a glider for birds that could already fly! Now he's being shunned yet again, by his peers. It didn't even matter anymore since it has already done it's damage and no amount of talking from his mother won't clean anything up. His resentment knows little bounds, for he has no where to dump his anger whether it be by clawing the next face that looked like it wouldn't trump him, or screaming in the face of a monkey whose looking at him with curious eyes.

"Argh..." Blu groaned, the sun was permeating his eyes and that was something he didn't want. He rolled over and was face to face with something he didn't want to see ever again, and that won't go away without aging tremendously. He looked around him to see if anyone could deal with this astrophysicist of the beast but only noticed his shadow flickering tremendously. The yellow jacket of the fiend was the marking of the very same thing that has stung him a year before.

A wasp.

Blu gasped and stood up straight right away. The bug cannot sting him again; he was lucky last time but if he's stung again it will be the end of him. Not because of his peers but because of the fact he's only a little chick! He can't have that much poison in him. Fear claimed the face of Blu as the wasp came closer threateningly. Blu watched his shadow and flicker, closed his eyes and awaited for the buzzing death of the wasp. Blu stuck one eye open and shook with fear and tears nearly sprang in his eyes. It held it's stinger up and flew in for the kill, but not until he heard the fatal sounds of a chomp. Or rather a click.

_A click_?

Blu opened an eye and a female chick was facing him. She just snapped her beak onto the killing insect and swished it around in her beak. She swallowed the insect and let out a breath of air. She sighed and opened her baby blue eyes. She gave a warm smile and giggled at Blu's dumbfounded expression, she tilted her head mockingly and finally gave out her own question. Her voice sounded innocent, strong, confident, and just clear. Like a breath of air after being trapped in a tomb of resentment for a long time.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh..." Blu had so many questions, but only one stood out. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jewel! Don't give me you're name yet!" She mockingly thought for a minute, "You're Azul!"

"How did you...?" Blu shook his head, he was well known for being a common sensed idiot. "Never mind my name! How did you get here?"

"Look behind you!" Jewel replied, to which Blu looked over his shoulder and everywhere from the floor to the ceiling. He looked back at Jewel and noticed she didn't have a shadow; that was weird since she's directly in the sun. Blu then noticed his shadow connecting to Jewel's talons. She moved a tiny bit and the lines of dark matter shook between them. It was almost like a chain, it jiggled and gave Blu the sense he was stuck to this chick. What was going on?

"What's going on with my shadow? Wheres your shadow?"

"I don't have one!"

"Why not?"

"I don;t need one,"

"Once more, why not?"

"Don't you get it Azul?" Jewel giggled once more, "_I'm_ your shadow!"

Blu squiented his eyes. "Prove it."

"You hate unripe melons, You're sociably awkward, You're shy, you have a fear of bees and snakes, you're shadowed by _our_ older brother("What what was that?"), you think your voice is unheard, you sleep on your back rather than on your side or standing up, you don't believe in super natural causes, you hate the sport of soccer("What's soccer?"), " Jewel finished, seemingly can't get the last fact off of the top of her head. "Oh right! You're constantly bullied by Rachel, AND you prefigure to be called _Blu _instead of Azul."

"That last fact!" Blu flapped his wings, maddeningly paranoid. "Never will you say that again!"

"Why not? No one else can see me!" Jewel chuckled, "Is it a trigger word?

"_Blu _is for my head only!"

""Sure it is!"

"Stop talking!" Blu nearly screamed,

"Aw relax, I'm only poking some fun out of you!" Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu, to which he froze up dispite the warm feeling. Like a blanket out of the dryer, she was ingratiatingly warm. It stunned Blu to which he made a dumbfounded expression once more.

"Didn't mother say a hug fixes everything?"

"We're going to get along just fine."

* * *

_***School: **Chicks are in training for the soon to be learned survival skills they will need later._

**_*Domestic:_ **_When a bird is captured, he is not killed but instead becomes a pet. Some becomes companions (What Blu was looking for)_**_  
_**

**_*Azul:_**_ Blu's name before he was captured; yeah I didn't even try on that one! :)_

**_I hate seeing no reviews on my story! It gives me litreally no feedback on whether you like it or not! :( That's bad if you like License to Kill or Cold Shoulder!_**

**_SO as much as I hate doing arrows!_**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
